Love Like You
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Even though I can't compare / and I'm sorry if I stare / I just want to do everything / Maybe I could learn how to love / People say this love is wrong / But all I want is to belong / I can say without any doubt / People should learn how to love like you - Femslash February Submission. Gwen x Alice slowburn fic. Title by Rebecca Sugar. Description by Caleb Hyles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I want to further state that the title is credit to Rebecca Sugar. However, the description's credit goes to Caleb Hyles over on YouTube. He made an extended version of Love Like You and it is amazing. Please go and check it out.**

* * *

They were opposite in every way.

One liked nature, the other only recently learned to appreciate it.

One had family that they cared for and loved, but the other rarely talked to her parents.

One had hair like the sun, the other had hair like starlight.

But that was what Alice liked about Gwen.

Alice wasn't sure what had started it. The "it" being the way her heart fluttered in her chest when she saw Gwen; the way she had to hold her breath whenever she smelled Very Berry shampoo wafting past her; the way she imagined how Gwen's lips would taste. It was things like this that would keep Alice awake at night or distract her from her work. Funland would no longer turn Leaf Valley into an amusement park, but she was still there in the valley for reasons unknown to everyone.

Rudolph told her that the villagers believed she stayed there for Toy. It wasn't the truth.

Alice was there for Gwen and only her.

Maybe she once stayed in the valley for Toy, but her affections shifted and led her elsewhere.

Matters of affection and love weren't something that she was accustomed to. All her life, Alice had trained and prepared herself to become the CEO of Funland. She had no time to go on dates or have a boyfriend. Her attention was locked on simply being the best CEO for the company. Anything else would have resulted in her failure. She couldn't allow that.

So, Alice didn't know what to do about her affections for Gwen.

Her professional side said that she couldn't get into a relationship with such a lowlife. The side of her that wasn't Alice the CEO, but Alice the _person_ said to give it a chance. Love was fleeting and if she didn't take the leap, she would feel like this forever. The feeling of having her insides ripped apart, unsure of what Gwen's feelings were for her. It would split her open until she found out.

But her fear ruined her. Alice had never seen herself as someone who was afraid of simple things, but here she was. It wasn't the company or displeasing a room full of men that didn't think she could handle the job—it was Gwen. This spunky blonde haired, ruby eye colored girl that smelled like horses and pine needles was giving her fear a run for its money.

No matter what, Alice had to do something before she left the valley with regret.

* * *

"I'm going to pretend that I have a piece of hay stuck in my ear," Gwen said. She had her arms crossed and her face was set in a scowl. "Did you just ask me out on a date?"

Alice knew that this was a bad idea, but she did it anyway. To be more correct, just blurted it out when Gwen passed her. They were walking down the road at the same time. Thankfully they were alone. If they weren't, Alice was sure that she would have dropped dead from embarrassment.

She sighed and stared up at the canopy of trees above them. "Yes, Gwen… I asked you out on a date."

"Why?" Gwen asked. She was getting angrier by the second. It was the one thing she wore on her sleeve better than anything.

Alice couldn't define her reasoning in one simple answer. It was because when Alice looked at her, she felt that she was a better person. When she looked at Gwen, she felt that she could be someone that Gwen would fall in love with. Whenever their eyes met, Alice felt her insides melting until they were a puddle at her feet. If she ever told Gwen this, then she would be laughed at and never show her face in public ever again.

"Because," Alice said with a sigh, "I think we could have a good time together." That was the only answer she could come up with.

Gwen snorted. "Are you for real? Let's discuss what you had done, Alice." With her hand, she started to list things off, "You were going to kick us out of the valley. Your lackey ruined parts of our valley with his machines. Let's not forget how threatening they were when we did nothing but try to save our valley."

Alice closed her eyes. She expected this.

"And yet you have the nerve to ask me out on a _date_? Who do you _think_ I _am_?"

" _A beautiful woman that makes me want to be a better woman."_

"What was that?"

Alice could feel her face growing hot. She had said that out loud. What she had meant to think to herself had been vocally uttered and Alice felt like falling into a ditch. She hadn't meant to say it, but now it was too late. What was said was said, and she couldn't take it back no matter what she tried.

"I… I didn't say anything," Alice said quickly. She backed away from the blonde who looked more confused than angry. Even that look was beautiful on her. Gwen was a literal fire that Alice wouldn't have cared if she got burned from. "I have to go. There's work that I need to get done."

She ran off before Gwen could stop her.

* * *

Hours later, Alice was lounging about on her bed. She had her face buried in the pillow, hoping that it would suffocate her if she remained like this long enough.

Never in a million years did she ever think she would embarrass herself like that. She had before in front of Toy, Renton, and Charles, but this was different. Alice's crush on Toy was infatuation. Anything that would have happened between them wasn't something that she would have wanted. What she felt for Gwen was powerful and more dangerous to her mindset.

It was foolish, now that she thought about it. Alice and Gwen were too alike in too many ways. They were both raging fires that would consume everything in their paths, destroying it all. Them together would only cause mayhem and strife. Their families wouldn't approve of it, either. Woody seemed like a reasonable man and so did Kurt, but Joe? He had his own scowl set towards her when she passed.

Alice tried not to think too hard about what her family would say about their union. They were still trying to set her up with Bradley Uppercrust the Third. It didn't matter how many times she told them no, they persisted.

She groaned and finally lifted her head from her pillow. She knew that her hair was a mess, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. No one else but Rudolph was in the building and he had seen her at her worst times. This look of hers was nothing new.

A buzz resounded in her room and she jumped off the bed, more so from fright than to answer it.

Alice hurried across the room until she met the controls and security footage. Her eyes bulged from her head as she stared at the entrance's camera. Gwen stood there with her hands on her hips. Due to the fuzziness of the screen, something that she had yelled at Charles about countless times before, Alice couldn't see her face too well.

But she would know that ponytail and fit body anywhere. It had invaded her daydreams far too many times.

There would be no sense in making a guest wait. Even if she had embarrassed herself in front of said guest not too long ago.

After straightening herself out, Alice descended the elevator and walked the path to the door. It seemed longer than usual, but she knew it was her own fear psyching her out. What was happening was a trick of her mind and nothing more. She realized it in the nick of time, saving herself from crashing into the door.

Further embarrassment was something that Alice wanted to avoid.

She opened the door slowly until it nearly hit the wall. Having Gwen at her doorstep was never a good sign. The last time she was here was when Alice planned on destroying the valley. She couldn't see out of her eye for a week after Gwen punched her.

Alice wasn't sure what gave her confidence that Gwen wasn't here to hurt her. Maybe it was the way Gwen's cheeks were as red as her own.

"So…" Gwen started, looking everywhere but at Alice, "what kind of date are you thinking about…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a bad idea, Gwen."

She sighed, hanging her head. This was the fifth time today that Joe had told her this. She didn't need her brother telling her what was a bad idea or not. Back when Alice first asked her, Gwen knew it wasn't a good one. However, thinking it over, letting it mull in her head like fine wine told her otherwise.

Was it really so wrong for her to go on _one_ date with her?

Gwen never said that she would go on another one after this. Besides, despite all that Alice had done to her and Leaf Valley, part of her had to be admired. She was young and took care of a company all on her own. It reminded Gwen of how she ran the carpentry shop, or at least how she would when her grandfather passed it down to her. That was something they could relate to—their strength and independence.

She had tried not to find any admirable qualities of Alice, but it was harder than she ever thought it would be. And Gwen had tried multiple times, but each one had failed.

"It's _one_ date, Joe," Gwen assured. She looked herself over in her mirror. It was an outfit that Alice's lackey, Charles, had dropped off for her this morning. It was a simple spaghetti straps red dress that clung to her body but flared out at the middle of her thighs. There was a pair of red heels to go along with it and Gwen found herself appreciative that the heels weren't five inches tall.

She was already tall, she didn't need to be taller.

Joe sighed again. "Gwen, you know what she did to the valley. What if she's trying to trick you?"

"But Toy has the deed to the valley," Gwen reminded.

"So? Everyone knows how Toy sorta has a crush on you. If you'd ask, he'll probably hand the deed over to you. Then Alice could take that chance and take it from you."

"You thought too long on this," Kurt interrupted as he walked into the room. "Nothing is going to happen from one date."

"And how many dates have _you_ been on, Kurt?"

Gwen could see how red Kurt's cheeks grew in the mirror. "It doesn't matter. Nothing is going to happen. Gwen can take care of herself," he assured.

"Can one of you guys zip me up?" Gwen asked. She could have done it herself, but she needed something to stop their fighting. It was starting to get on her nerves.

Kurt was the one who stepped forward, zipping up her dress to the top. He squeezed her left shoulder. "You'll be fine, Gwen. Just go on the date and see how things work out. If things aren't going well, just call us. We'll wait up for you."

Gwen raised her own hand to cover his. "Thanks, Kurt. I'm glad I could rely on you."

"What about me?" Joe asked, pouting.

"Support her more often then," Kurt answered for her.

Gwen sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be here for another one of their fights. She moved away from Kurt and the mirror, grabbing her shoes off the bed. Slipping them on was easy, walking in them was even easier. Gwen would need to remember to thank Alice when she saw her in a couple of minutes.

Walking out of her room, Woody was waiting by the door. She wondered if his own protective streak had kicked in like it had with Joe. Gwen wrapped her arms around his waist when she got closer. They held onto each other tightly.

"Call us if you need anything," Woody said in her ear. "I know you'll take care of yourself."

"Thanks, grandpa."

They pulled away and he opened the door for her. Alice was standing just a few steps away from the door. Gwen wouldn't say it out loud, but she looked nice. She wore a black dress similar to Gwen's, but it was strapless and didn't flare out. She kept her hair in the usual pigtails and Gwen found herself wishing she had her ponytail again.

"You look lovely," Alice said, her cheeks blooming with color.

Gwen had to look away, hiding behind her hair. She didn't want to admit that her own cheeks were red, but there was no denying that. Alice had to know by now that she was embarrassed. "Thanks. … You don't look too bad yourself."

Alice laughed, and Gwen found herself shuddering from the sound. It didn't sound cruel or evil. It sounded like a laugh she may have heard if they were old time friends. "Thanks, I guess. Are you ready to get going? There's a car waiting not that far out of the valley."

She looked over her shoulder at her family. Gwen treated it as if it was the last time she would ever see them. Only Joe was shaking his head, still on the fence on how bad of an idea this was. "Sure. Let's get going."

She closed the door on all their faces.

* * *

Gwen had never been in a limousine before.

While Alice was looking at her, she was looking all over the car. It was nicer than she could ever imagine. The material was sleek, and she could see that there was a mini-fridge and a small TV. All this time she thought it was only on TV shows and movies, but she was proven wrong. Never before did Gwen expect herself to be in a car like this.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, Gwen?" Alice asked, her head tilted to the side.

"We haven't done much yet." Gwen tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Where exactly are we going? You know, within the city."

"There's a nice restaurant there that I think you'll enjoy. It's not _too_ fancy, which is why we're not dressed like we're going to the opera."

"Right… Thank you, by the way. … For the dress and for the heels. They were a nice choice."

Alice smiled, and Gwen hated how it made her feel. "I figured you weren't too much of a girly girl. Are the heels easy for you to walk in?"

"They are. Thank you." Gwen crossed her legs and looked out the window.

She didn't know what else to say in a situation like this. They didn't have much in common. What were they meant to talk about? How their businesses were for the both of them? Gwen didn't care about what was going on within Funland and she was sure that Alice didn't care about what was happening within the carpentry business. The date was just starting, and it already felt like a lost cause.

"Why did you ask me out, Alice?" Gwen found herself asking.

"Do you really want to know?" Alice asked.

Gwen looked at her from the corner of her eye. Yes, she did want to know, but maybe she didn't. If Joe was right, then she would duck and roll right out of the car. She had seen it done in movies before. It couldn't be that hard.

And if Joe was wrong? Then she wouldn't know what to say. Gwen would be at a loss for words, something that never happened to her when it came to Alice.

"I do," Gwen answered.

Alice's smile grew bigger. "If tonight goes well, I'll tell you."

Gwen frowned. "Are we really playing this game?"

"Mhm. Do you have a problem with that?"

 _Yes._ "No. If I was you, though, I'd make the game interesting. If you don't, I just might disappear before the night is over."

Alice laughed, tilting her head back. "I'll make sure that it isn't."

* * *

She was right. The restaurant wasn't as fancy as Gwen had expected. What they wore was perfect enough to blend in with the crowd. That didn't make Gwen any less nervous. None of her dates involved going to a fancy place to eat. Usually, it was a picnic in a barn.

Bob was classy like that.

"I should have a reservation under 'Alice Whitmore'," Alice told the host.

The host immediately brightened up when he heard Alice's voice. He looked through his little book and waved his arm with a flourish. "We have your table nice and set up for you, Miss Whitmore. I believe we have everything placed to your liking."

Gwen glanced at Alice, but she didn't look back at her. The host led them through the restaurant until they reached the back. Their table was set up with flowers and candles, placed in a booth sitting area. There was white lace that wrapped around it like a canopy. It was a romantic setting, something that one would expect to take a first date.

Which was what they were on, Gwen reminded herself.

This was her first date with Alice and it could either lead to another date or none at all.

"Please, sit," Alice said. She was already sitting in the plush chair.

Gwen pulled herself out of her thoughts. This wasn't the time to think about all that. She sat down across from her, scooting in closer to the table. There didn't seem to be extra forks, so Gwen knew this place didn't require any extra etiquette. Which was fine by her books since she didn't _have_ any extra etiquette sitting in her reserves.

Menus were placed before them and Alice was the first to open hers. Gwen was hesitant, afraid of what she might find listed. However, her fears evaporated once she realized how "normal" the items looked. Within minutes, a waiter came by to get them drinks and take their order.

Now, they were alone. Gwen didn't have anything to hide behind except her own hands. Even then, she didn't have her hands. She had her arms crossed and she sat back in her seat. It seemed even to herself that she tried to get as far away from Alice as possible. It was a defense mechanism, Gwen supposed.

Here she was on a date with a woman who was going to uproot her childhood home. It felt… _wrong_ to be out here, but even that feeling disappeared after a while. She didn't understand why.

"What's it like? Working with the horses in the valley?"

A delicate eyebrow flew up Gwen's brow. She stared at Alice, taking in her curious expression. Never in the time Gwen had known her did she ever seem interested in animals, wildlife or not. If she did, she would have never chosen Leaf Valley to build an amusement park. "Why do you ask?"

Alice shrugged. "I was curious. … I haven't ridden a horse since I was thirteen."

Now _that_ got Gwen's attention.

She sat up straighter and leaned forward. " _You_? _You_ rode horses?"

"I had my very own named Josephine," Alice answered proudly. "I haven't seen her in a couple of years, though. To my knowledge, she's at boarding stable being taken care of."

"It sounds lonely for Josephine."

"I'm sure it is."

Gwen didn't expect that. She didn't expect Alice to look sad and regretful for leaving an animal behind. It didn't seem to be in her code of conduct, but she proved Gwen wrong. It was starting to grow more and more awkward, and she didn't know what to do.

"It's fine," she quickly said. "I don't always get a chance to help with the horses, though. On Tuesday's, I heard over to Starling Ranch and take care of the horses for Bob. My own horse, Millie, is there so I do what I can. Bob takes care of her mostly."

"Do you like it, though?" Alice asked.

Gwen smiled despite herself. "I do. If I could, I would do it forever." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I'm happy at the carpentry shop."

Alice tilted her head to the side. "Are you, though?"

She had never been asked that question before.

Gwen stared at Alice, her lips parting. Was she happy at the carpentry shop? It would be her inheritance. Goddess forbid anything happened to her grandfather, she would have ownership of it. Kurt and Joe were apprentices and wouldn't take over if he passed. They were expected to master the craft and move out, spreading their talents elsewhere.

But if Gwen had a choice? If she truly had a choice on whether or not she wanted to run the carpentry shop when it was time?

"Are _you_ happy running Funland CO?" Gwen countered.

There was no hesitation in Alice's answer. She shook her head, earrings and starlight hair moving with her. "Not always."

That was something Gwen wasn't expecting, either. The more time she spent with Alice, the more she realized how alike they were. It was… scary.

"Let's change the subject…" Gwen smiled, trying to ease the tension building between them. "Tell me about Josephine."

* * *

They were laughing as they walked through the valley, high heels in hand. It was late—not late enough to draw attention, but definitely late enough that they shouldn't make so much noise. No one would see them, though. Laughter always filled the valley and it was usually men on the way home from the bar. Their laughs would go unnoticed.

"I'm glad that you seem to have had fun." Alice rubbed her arm and avoided Gwen's gaze. "You… _did_ have fun… right?"

Gwen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was true that she had fun on her date with Alice. She hadn't expected to enjoy herself or even Alice's company, but she did. Her time with Alice helped her learn that there was more about her than she first thought. Gwen knew that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but after what had pulled? Who could blame Gwen?

"I did," Gwen admitted. "I actually had a good time with you."

Alice beamed, and something ached in Gwen. She didn't know what it was or if she should be worried about it.

"S-so…" Gwen started, looking away from Alice, "you said you would tell me why you asked me out?"

At this, Alice grew silent. Gwen could feel the air between them grow tense. It didn't seem like a bad question to ask, but it made things awkward. That was fair. Gwen did bring it up to spare herself a feeling she couldn't quite explain.

She told herself that this was better. But was it, though?

"I'll tell you, but do you mind waiting until we get to your place?" Alice asked.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at this. "You want to walk me home? Like a proper lady?"

Alice stuck her nose in the air, but it didn't seem snobbish. In fact, Gwen found it endearing. "I've always been raised to be a proper lady. Just because it's usually men who walk the lady home, doesn't mean that I can't do it for you."

She laughed, despite herself. "Alright… Alright. You can walk me home."

They walked in silence as they moved through the valley. The carpentry shop wasn't far from the valley entrance, but they took their time. It was a silent yet mutual agreement to go slow getting there.

At the tiny houses, Gwen could see a light on in both homes. Woody and her brothers would be up waiting for her, no doubt. Joe would want all the details and Kurt would listen just to be part of the group. Even her grandfather would come by to listen, a cup of tea in his hand. She would give them a few details, but she wouldn't say everything. They didn't need to know what happened in the city.

Gwen turned around and braced her back against the door. She could feel the warmth from inside, beckoning her to go in. There was something that she needed to hear, though. She waited for Alice to gather the courage, to finally give her the answer Gwen had been waiting for.

Alice grabbed a silver lock of hair and wrapped it around her finger. "I asked you out… because I like you, Gwen."

Gwen's heart skipped a beat.

With a groan, Alice buried her face in her hands. "Liking you started out as a bad itch. One that you scratched but it keeps coming back? Every time I scratched it, it returned, and I liked you even more. I started liking the way you carried yourself in the valley, how you managed the shop, and I even started to like how you cared for the animals in the valley."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I saw you one day," Alice continued, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was angry and walked through the forest when I saw you sleeping under a tree. You had all these little animals with you, curled up and sleeping peacefully. They feel safe around you, I guess." She sighed, tilting her head up to the sky. "I think… that's when I _really_ started to like you."

Gwen ran a hand down her face and looked away from Alice. No one had ever given her such a heartfelt confession before. Bob had done so years ago, but that was different. They were kids back then and now they were adults. Feelings and reactions changed and what Alice told her?

What she told Gwen made her feel like she was being ripped apart in the most pleasant way possible.

"That's… that's quite a confession…" Gwen muttered.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Gwen finally looked at her. Alice didn't look sad, but she did look like she was expecting something. What could Gwen say to her to wipe that look away? In fact, what did she expect her to say? Did Alice expect her to admit that she liked her, too?

Did she like her?

It had been a wonderful night. Her expectations were blown out of the water. Alice had proved that she was different from how she used to be. Not only that, Gwen could see that there were many things that they could relate to. _That_ had been the most shocking detail of the night.

Still…

"I don't know what I should say, Alice," Gwen answered. "I… Tonight was great, I'm not going to lie. And… maybe there is something there, but I don't feel it as intensely as you do." There was a chance, though. Gwen didn't want to get Alice's hopes up.

"There's a chance, though?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

Gwen opened her mouth and closed it. There was only one answer to that question. "I think so." And she went the opposite direction.

When Alice smiled at her answer, Gwen felt her heart flutter and a warmth spread throughout her. It was a feeling she never felt before and she didn't know how to describe it. It felt nice and she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to keep it in her body.

"Then go on another date with me."

"Another one?" Gwen asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Just one more date. I think that might be all you need."

She sighed, pressing the back of her head against the door. "Do you really think it'll be that easy?"

"Gwen." Alice stepped closer. Carefully, she grabbed Gwen's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. "We came closer today than ever before. The last time we touched, you gave me a black eye. Remember?"

Actually, she did. Her grandfather scolded her for weeks because of that stunt. Back then, Gwen had no regrets. Now, though? She winced at the reminder that she had punched Alice until her perfect face was ruined. "I do remember that."

"And here I am, touching you right now and you're not doing anything. We had a nice night and we had _fun_ together. There were things we learned about each other that we wouldn't have learned two years ago. It's a start."

"Alice—"

"If nothing happens after this date, Gwen, then we can stop. We'll go back to being… reluctant friends?" Alice suggested.

Was there really any harm in going on one more date with her? It was just a date. Nothing special happened on the second date. They could talk more and get to know each other a little better. Wasn't that the point of dates, anyway?

"On one condition," Gwen said, raising her other hand, her index finger out, "I get to pick where we have our date. No matter where it is, you have to agree with it."

Alice smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. That's fine with me. Just tell me when and I'll go with you wherever."

"Good. I wasn't giving you a choice." Gwen took her hand back and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm heading inside. Get home safely, okay?"

"I will. Rest well."

"You, too." Gwen slipped into the house before Alice could tell her anything else. She sighed and pressed her back against the door, sliding to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and finally looked around the house.

Her grandfather was waiting, as she expected, with a cup of tea in his hand. Joe was there, too, meaning that Kurt was next door in the shack alone. They both had expectant gazes on her and their eyes told her everything.

"I'm not telling you what happened," Gwen said.

Joe pouted and lowered his head to the table.

"But I do have a second date with her."

He lifted his head and stared at her. Joe turned his attention to Woody and gestured towards Gwen. It was clear that he wanted him to weigh in on what Gwen had decided to do.

Woody took a sip from his teacup and set it down slowly. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

Gwen shrugged. "I'll find out when it happens."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice had been on Cloud 9 since her date with Gwen. She drifted into Funland Headquarters and slipped past Rudolph. He had asked her how the date went, but she only mumbled a few words. It wasn't qualified as an answer, but Rudolph didn't push on for more. He wouldn't have been able to anyway.

She made her way to her room and instantly fell into her bed. Alice had fallen asleep in her dinner clothes and all. There was some regret in the morning since she wrinkled her favorite dress, but she knew it was worth it in the end.

Days went by and she waited for Gwen to come back.

Alice wondered when she would say it was time for their second date. They would pass each other while walking around the valley and say hi. Sometimes they would talk for a little while longer, but Gwen never said what her plans were. All Alice could do was wait things out.

Waiting was the hard part, though. Alice couldn't stop the group of butterflies in her stomach from moving. They would flutter around, touching her insides until her smile was silly. Gwen would question it, but she never knew how to answer that. All Alice wanted to ask was when their next date would be and what they would do.

Two weeks went by when Gwen finally showed up at her door.

The headquarters door was unlocked now that Alice saw no need to lock it anymore. Besides, she didn't want to always check the cameras to see if Gwen was there or not. Gwen had made her way through the office and up the elevator to her private room, a picnic basket in hand. Alice hadn't expected it, especially while he was in the middle of work.

She didn't mind Gwen randomly appearing, though. It made her stomach twist and the butterflies go haywire. If she made more appearances like this, Alice wouldn't mind at all. In fact, if Gwen wanted to lounge about her room while she worked, she wouldn't mind that, either.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked, a hand on her hip.

Alice looked around at the papers surrounding her and gestured to them. "Working? You know, that thing I do when I'm not walking around the valley?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Skip it. Let's go on a picnic."

"A picnic? Why?"

"For our second date."

The moment Gwen said that Alice dropped her pen. She scooped her papers together and put them in their respective folders. Her chair was nearly knocked over when she stood up and walked around her desk. Alice was by Gwen's side within two minutes, hooking their arms together. It was intimate, and perhaps it was a step too far, but Gwen didn't seem to mind.

Instead, Gwen turned them around and headed back to the elevator. It was a tight fit as they made their way to the headquarters front door, but they made it work. The fresh air of the valley filled Alice's lungs the moment they stepped out. It felt good to finally be out of the office, even more so knowing that she should be working.

Alice didn't know where Gwen was taking her. She was lead through the valley until they reached the beach. When she expected Gwen to lay out a blanket right on the sand, she pulled Alice until they walked up to the cliff on the other side of the beach. It was nice up there. Alice took in a deep breath of the salty open air, spreading her arms wide.

"This is nice," Alice commented. She closed her eyes and basked in the sun. "I'm glad I came with you."

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help me with the blanket?"

Alice turned, seeing Gwen holding the red and white checkered blanket. She walked closer and grabbed two ends, helping her spread it out and lay it flat. They kicked off their shoes and sat down in the middle. Alice watched as Gwen pulled the basket closer and started to pull things out. Sandwiches, desserts, a jug of juice and two cups.

She had everything prepared.

"Did you make all this yourself?" Alice asked. Sandwiches were easy, but a cake always wasn't.

"I am the only one who cooks in the house, but no." Gwen poured juice into a cup and held it out to her. "I can't bake worth two saltlicks, so I had Lyla make it for me. Out of everyone in the valley, she bakes the best."

"That was nice of her."

Gwen smiled. "She's been my best friend since she came to the valley."

Alice tucked her legs further under herself and leaned back on her hands. "You're best friends with a lot of people here, aren't you?"

"Mainly Bob and Lyla," she explained. "Bob and I grew up with each other so it's natural that we would get close. I bonded with Lyla over the warm weather or something like that. We've been friends ever since."

"It must be nice… Having friends, I mean."

Gwen stopped looking through the sandwiches and stared at her. "You… don't have any friends?"

Alice shrugged. "If you use the term loosely. Back in the city, people only talked to you because they wanted to get somewhere. It was a dog eat dog world. Once the first person tried to get somewhere in my dad's company and I kicked him to the curb." She looked away from Gwen and frowned. "After that, I didn't let anyone close again except those I worked with."

She didn't like the silence that followed. It felt too awkward and pitiful. Alice didn't want Gwen's pity and she didn't want her looking at her with those sad eyes. Eyes that beautiful should never look that way.

"You have friends now. That's all that matters."

A weight on Alice's chest lifted. She wondered how long it had been there. Perhaps it was there since the start of their date, or maybe she's always had it. While she may not believe she needed things like friendship or love to thrive, it was a human trait to yearn for it. This trait had been locked away for so long, buried beneath Alice's desire to be successful within the company. In a workplace where a group of men said she couldn't do it, she had no choice.

Alice did it to survive.

While there were still men out there who talked behind her back, Alice didn't worry about them as much now. It was thanks to Toy that helped her unlock the part of her she tried to hide. Toy was the start of allowing people into her life and letting them get to know her.

He was the beginning and now Gwen was next. Gwen was something else, reaching into her deeper than Toy could ever reach. Alice wished that she could make sense of it, but it seemed impossible. She gave up after a few tries, deciding that it was better to leave it in the unknown.

Alice smiled. "So, we're friends?"

Gwen laughed, and it sounded amazing. Alice had never heard her laugh like that before. " _Reluctant_ friends. We'll get there, though."

That was good enough for her.

* * *

All the sandwiches were gone and so was half of the cake. It was sundown now and Alice's breath had been stolen.

She had lived in Leaf Valley for two years. In those two years, she had seen sunsets come and go, but this? This was different. Alice never ventured to the beach, even when the valley had their usual end of year festival. She never thought she was invited and thought it was better to stay away than invite herself.

The sunsets at the beach were different. Somehow, they were more magical and beautiful.

Alice sat at the edge of the cliff with Gwen, mesmerized by what she was seeing. When she expressed her fear of falling, Gwen wrapped their arms together to protect her. It was sweet that she decided to do it. While Gwen couldn't see it, it was a sign that they were starting to get closer and closer to each other.

"It's…" Alice shook her head. "It's beautiful…"

"Haven't you seen a sunset before?" Gwen asked.

"I have, but this is different."

"What's so different about it?"

Alice opened her mouth by she fumbled over her words. She didn't know how to explain it. The beauty she saw couldn't be explained in simple words. When she turned her head, she was sure that she would choke if she had breath.

Gwen was highlighted by the sun and it seemed like a halo around her head. She had never looked more beautiful to Alice. The light that shone from her hit the darkest parts of her. It felt like she had thrown back the curtains after they were drawn close for years. That was the effect that Gwen had on her and so much more.

She could only compare it to a magnetic pull as she moved closer to Gwen. Her lips looked pinker than they usually were, and they looked so soft, so smooth.

When their lips touched, it felt like sparks of electricity were running through her. Alice knew what it felt like after Charles shocked her a few times. Those times were painful, but this? It was pleasurable and beautiful. Just as Alice had expected, Gwen's lips _were_ soft, as if she took great care of them. Their lips fit together perfectly, and she loved every second of it.

But as the kiss dragged on, she quickly realized that this was a mistake.

Gwen had never told her that she could kiss her. Alice had leaned forward of her own violation and planted a kiss right on her lips. The longer they remained lip locked, the longer it gave Gwen's anger a chance to rise.

"I'm sorry!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled away. "I-I didn't mean for that… I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, Gwen."

Seeing Gwen remain silent frightened her. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were parted slightly. Alice expected her to raise her fist and clock her in the eye. It had happened before, and Gwen could do it again. When it didn't come, it made her more anxious. She wanted her to do _something_ and make her suffer for her actions.

Gwen tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "It's okay…" She looked out over the ocean and the last fading rays of sunshine made her look even more beautiful. It highlighted the pink tint to her cheeks. "Can we… do that again?"

Alice's heart skipped a beat. She didn't think that Gwen would want to kiss her again. Did it feel as great to her as it did to Alice? Was that why she wanted it to happen again? If so, Alice would kiss her again and again. She would kiss Gwen until their lips were swollen—until she could taste her whenever she licked her lips.

Slowly, she nodded her consent.

Gwen was the one who leaned forward until their lips touched this time. Sparks flew, and Alice closed her eyes in bliss. She never wanted this to end.


End file.
